


Sober

by Allyyie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyie/pseuds/Allyyie
Summary: Naruto was a perfect student in every way. Perfect grades, perfect attendance even perfect school clothes. So that fact that he was second to Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha the 'bad boy' bully of the school that bullied him was to much. It might take day, months, years...but he will get even, and the perfect accidental party gave him what he needed to do it.





	1. Fuck you- no pun intended

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story that I'm trying to get back into so sorry for any mistakes and the authors notes that are in the story are old.

Now beta'ed by Liacouture.

On with it then...

1+1=Fuck you- no pun intended.

Walking the school grounds at the early hour of 8:00 on the dot, was always his high light of the morning. A full hour before class is to start, giving him ampul time to fix and modify his school work if needed, which was hardly ever. But was also the perfect time look over his locker, as well as get some of his missing books he left the day before. The hallways were airily silent, leaving only the sound on his polished black school shoes clicking made any sound as it came in contact with the newly polished floor. The pressed navy blue slacks hung neatly on tall lean legs. The plain white polo also pressed and tightly tucked, as the suspenders tightly kept everything in place. The slick blond hair pushed back, leaving a odd few to stick out.

Humming a familiar tune to himself, Naruto stopped at his locker making sure he had all his books he needed for today's classes. Only a true dedicated learner like him would think to do this. Naruto is proud of himself, he is the perfect student in ever shape and form. Fingering the pocket protector that laid on his left side of his shirt, making sure all the pens were there especially his orange one. Yes he is a bad boy, going against the institution of black, red and blue pens.

Raising his hand he use his pointer to push his glasses up on his face, everything had to be perfect. Unlike the immature primitive beings that he shared the school with, that has yet to arrive- he made it his duty to save some face for them. Someone had to, he had to show people that there were higher thinking people left in the world, if anything he was doing them a favor. He was giving people hope. Only this time of morning was Naruto able to get himself together, without the hassle and tussle of the loud student body. So he pleasured himself with these moments.

Not needing to look and see who he had for his first class, Naruto closed his locker ignoring the scratched paint the showed the ignorance and arrogance of some of the other students. Writing on his locker wasn't hurting him not one bit, in fact he pitied the people who did it. It showed just show their lack of control and not understanding high intelligence. Yes he pitied them a great deal.

Literature with was up first and his most favorite class. Iruka. Naruto relished on the fact that his favorite teacher allowed him to call him by his first name, only after class of course. Iruka didn't want to seem unprofessional in anyway. Rounding the corner Naruto pushed open the brown wooden door, the room was empty expect for Iruka that sat at his desk. That was another thing he liked about Iruka, he was a dedicated teacher that went above and beyond the class of his teacherly duties.

"Ahh, good morning, Naruto." Iruka turned giving Naruto a wave before going back to grading papers that he needed to give out that very day.

"Good morning." Naruto answered back while taking his seat in the front of the class. He had never sat in the back of the class a day in his life, he didn't understand why others took great joy in doing so. Pulling out the book he was currently reading, Naruto sat it on the desk all the while putting his messenger bag on the floor. He read everyday when he came in, reading was his passion. Getting lost in a good book always put him in a learning more, more than he already was,that is.

Naruto spent the rest of the time reading, not taking any real interest as some students started to arrive. Naruto gracefully put his book away, after Iruka had stood to start roll call. Not helping himself, Naruto glanced to the side as the bane of his existence casually walked into the class room, as if he wasn't two minutes late already. There are allot of things Naruto could put up with. Being rich, whatever Naruto didn't care. Being a jerk, not Naruto's problem. Hell even being the heart throb of the whole school, Naruto promised himself he would get over it. But being the top of the class, putting Naruto in second to the obnoxious prick was drawing the line.

Sasuke Uchiha. The very name made Naruto want to go bash shit with rage. Sasuke didn't deserve to be at the top of the school only being second to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a natural genius and Naruto knew he couldn't match that, and that was a headache for another day. But Sasuke freaking Uchiha, gosh darn-it Sasuke is a barbarian. Sasuke had the attitude of a wet hairless cat, and shouldn't even be top greeter at a Walmart. Someone like Sasuke shouldn't have a big company waiting for him, he should be in line to no-where-vill like all the others like him.

The raven hair boy was always late, and sometimes by more than two minutes. He sat at the back of the class everyday most times playing music. Naruto almost couldn't control his rage at the blatant disrespect Sasuke gave his teachers. The some-what beautiful face was littered with piercing and the well shaped body canvas to many body art, as both of his arm were pulley tattooed. Sasuke was in definition a 'bad boy' and Naruto couldn't stand it!

Naruto couldn't stomach the thought of being second to someone like Sasuke, who didn't care about school but still had one of the top grades. Naruto didn't dare think of the fact the Sasuke bullies him daily, most time shoving Naruto into his own locker. Causing the blond to sometime wait until after school to get out, thank to all the noise around drowning him out.

"You going to the party tonight?" Naruto looked over to his only friend, Kiba. Kiba was an outcast because to everyone else he was weird, and sometimes come smelling like a dog. Naruto didn't care about what people thought as people could see, as he was the only person to befriend the dog lover when no one would.

"Why would I go to that?" Not taking his eyes of the board, he was not the one to talk in class but Iruka was giving them time to talk softly to one another. And like the savages they were the other student took full advantage and some were speaking loudly.

"Come on man, it's time to lose that virginity of yours." Being use to this kind of talk Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not really interested in losing it to some random stranger." But unlike him, Kiba had no problem with that, and he made it his life mission to tell Naruto that every chance he got. Naruto didn't see how it would benefit him by losing it, but that didn't mean he did want to some day.

"Come on man, I don't wanna go by myself again."Oh how could Naruto forget about last time, being woken up at two in the morning, and Kiba was drunk off his ass, begging to be picked up. Naruto being the good friend he was drove in his mothers car, hoping she didn't notice.

"Give me one good reason." Naruto edged on while he continued reading.

"I can give you a thousand, S-a-k-u-r-a will be there." Low blow on Kiba's part. He knew Naruto had a crush on their pink hair school mate since second grade.

"...You owe me." Said the blond shaking his head.

"Whatever dude, love ya lots for this." Kiba almost whooped in the air, finally getting Naruto to go to a party. Luck was on his side, he was getting laid tonight and hopefully by Hinata, Kiba's all time crush.

1+1=?

Naruto was hating the party already, it was loud obnoxious and down right scandalous. Most of the student body that was there was drinking and dancing as they dumped to the music, and it didn't help that Kiba ditched him some time ago. Naruto pushed his glasses further on to his face as he walked about, no one seem to care he was there. Maybe too drunk to notice that a school nerd was walking amongst them, that suited Naruto just fine the last thing he wanted was to get bullied at this party. He just wanted to find Kiba and convince him to leave early, this party is all types of stupid if you asked him.

Deciding to do something different, Naruto had put on some loose fitting black jeans and a baggy orange shirt. He didn't need his school clothes getting dirty, and with the way things are going that had been a good idea. The party was in full swing as most of the people were knocked out, still drinking, dancing, and god do he dare say it, -some were even having sexual relations. Naruto shuttered at the thought, they were like horny animals and he wanted no part of it.

Pushing past people Naruto couldn't help to feel curious about the drinks that sat on the table. There were different brand and flavors, some in clear bottles while others in dark bottles. Sneaking a peek around Naruto pick up one of the random bottles,It took him while to pop the top. He really wasn't a drinker, but seeing everyone loosen up was really making him curious about the effect that drink might have on him. Yes this was for research, and nothing more.

He took one big drink, not caring the his throat was starting to really badly burn. The vodka was awful to put it in a nice term, shaking his head the blond teen set the bottle on a random table. He really needed to look for Kiba and get home before it got to late. He was planning on calling his brother to come pick them up, it wasn't like he could drive anyways. Heading up stairs to the upper level of the over sized house, he was sure he saw Kiba head that way. The effects of the liquor was starting to kick in as he searched some of the rooms, most were empty while others had more than Naruto would have liked to see.

The last room came into view, it was a simple white door like the rest of them but until the other doors it had a letter S on it. The letter hung by it self in the middle of the door, which remind Naruto of something he use to do to mark his room, but instead of a letter it was a picture. A red fox that hung on a piece of paper that he had drawn on, it wasn't pretty but hell he was seven at the time.

Inside the room was dark and cool, from the look of it the room belong to the male. With it's rich navy blue color, elegant black bedroom set and a large flat screen TV that hung on the adjacent wall. Making his way into the chilled room, Naruto saw the king size bed shift. He didn't know if it was Kiba or not, the figure was to far to see.

Going to get a better look, Naruto didn't expect to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha laying there shirtless and from the looks of it drunk off his ass. He knew he should have left, but all the times Sasuke had made his life hell from bullying and stealing the spot light with his grades made Naruto think. All the possibilities came to mind as Naruto continues to look at the drunk teen that laid across the bed, and looked to be sleeping.

Naruto didn't give it much thought as he was buzzed himself to think what he was going to do was wrong. He just didn't care, Sasuke had this coming and then some. Running his finger over the pink peachy nipples, Naruto watched as Sasuke waken as he moaned arching into the touch. That reaction turn Naruto on to the point it scared him, but in his drunken haze he couldn't bring himself to care, only wanting more. This wasn't wrong, it was clear Sasuke wanted this at least his body did anyways.

Closing his eyes to calm himself, Naruto finally pulled away. He wasn't the type of person to do something like this to someone without their consent, it just wasn't him. Watching as the drunken teen slightly opened his eyes to look around the room, before he eyes locked onto Naruto who was frozen mere inches away. The site was ecstasy to watch as Sasuke ran his hand over his body, some how drinking in his own pleasure.

"M-more" The sound was faint, not even above a whisper as it past Sasuke's chapped lips. That was all the consent Naruto needed in his drunken mind.

Seating himself on the bed Naruto moved himself close, just hovering above the waiting lips .This would be his first kiss, the kiss he told himself he will only give to the person that he love above all else. That promise in vain as he crashed their lips together, teeth clicking from the impacted. Neither seem to notice as tongues danced awkwardly, not knowing what they were doing but it didn't seem to matter.

Running his hand down the length of Sasuke's body, Naruto notice Sasuke's jeans were already open. To high on the first kiss he's ever had Naruto didn't pay it any mind, and loving the fact he wouldn't have to pry the jean off. Hands fumbling to pull the jean down Naruto broke the kiss there were just so many clothes in the way.

Getting a better grip on the jeans, Naruto pulled it down, all the while noticing Sasuke had went commando. Wasting no time to think what he was doing and what was to come after this, Naruto opened his mouth taking Sasuke whole. He didn't watch porn without learning a thing or two. Seeing and watching seem to be completely different things as he tried to work the uncut cock in his mouth.

Sasuke grunted as he brought his hand down to pull on Naruto surprising soft blond strands, rocking his hip to fasten the pace the raven couldn't help but cry out. Looking down Sasuke watching as mesmerizing blue eyes looked back at him as he came undone, as moans and hiss left his mouth. His tattooed arm falling across his face blinding him.

Taking his chance Naruto wet two of his finger, before gently pushing them into Sasuke puckered hole. It was a really tight fit, having to wait minutes before Sasuke could loosen up enough for Naruto to push in and out. Maybe in retrospect Naruto would have added more finger before pulling out figuring the hole is loose enough.

Naruto gave one last long suck before pulling away, but the hand in his hair didn't let up. Not minding the pressure on his hair, the smaller male shifted to pull down his baggy pants. Pulling himself out the tight confine's of his jeans Naruto hissed as he fist-ed himself, his mind to hazy with lust to fully understand what he was about to do.

Lining up with the newly stretched hole Naruto pushed in with a long powerful thrust. Sasuke calm body tightened as his back arched painfully off the bed, his breath labored as he body fought to expel the intruding appendage. The pain was knew and he couldn't understand were it was coming from ,but some of the left over pleasure was still there allowing him to relax just a little.

Everything was so tight around him, to amazingly so as Naruto pulled out just enough to push back in. Rocking his hips around Naruto, waiting for the sound that told him to continue. Naruto saw it in some mixed porn he was watching, and the guy seem to really enjoy it. He wasn't gay or nothing, it was just one of his favorite porn-star who he liked watch was in it. It wasn't his fault they were have some weird threesome.

"Oh-h...godss...yes right there." Sasuke twitched out throwing his head back slamming his body into Naruto to go deeper.

That was it as Naruto lost it, body brutally hitting the sweet spot inside of Sasuke. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to feel it but most of all the wanted to see it. He was the one making Sasuke act this way, to be the one bringing the all mighty Sasuke to this level, that was the greatest pleasure of all.

Sasuke was the first to orgasm, twitching painfully as his own release coated his stomach. Naruto was soon to follow not being able to hold out any longer as the tight wall closed around him so sweetly.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to finally pull away from Sasuke calm, now sleeping body. Rolling off the bed, Naruto used all his strength to pull up his pants and head for the closed door. It was a feat in itself that he made it down the stairs and out the over sized house in one piece.

"Naruto, where yea been?" Looking over startled, Naruto saw it was Kiba, and he was just a little bit drunk.

"Ah...I don't know around I guess-" Naruto replied with a half heart-ed shrug. Pulling out his phone Naruto called his brother to come pick them up. He was really gonna hear his mother mouth when he got home.

"-did you get a chance with...you know?" Naruto asked as he watched Kiba, who was standing funny with a lost look of his face.

"I'll tell you about it later."Said Kiba with a wave of his hand. Naruto wanted to say more, but didn't want to push Kiba looked like he had allot on his mind

1+1=?

Naruto wanted for the first time to skip school the next day, but he couldn't stand the thought of ruining his perfect attendance since first grade. Unlike the others he didn't call being sick an excuse not to come, rain or shine.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine causing him jumped a little as he sat alone in the boy's locker room. Gym had just finished leaving. Naruto was tired and terribly sore, he hated gym with everything he had. But he wasn't going to let something like gym bring his grade point average down hell no.

It wasn't a wonder as to why Naruto was more than a little jumpy that morning, he had ran in to Sasuke in his very first class and Sasuke was unbelievably early. In their advanced physics class together early Monday morning. Naruto had be early not missing a beat to show everyone up, with his perfect on time record. Sasuke had walked in gingerly trying his hardest to hide a noticeable limp, Naruto cringed as their eye connected for a moment. It had been a long class period Naruto that feeling that he was being watched, and Naruto was sure he knew by who.

"Ek!" The blond felt a cold hand push him into his gym locker, almost causing him to hit his head. Trying to turn Naruto only spotted the undeniable black-blue hair that belong to the one person he couldn't stand the most. He had hoped Sasuke had been to drunk to know it was him, that unknowingly took advantage of him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what he was thinking when he did those things to Sasuke. The morning had been a killer waking up remembering why he felt the way he did. Plus, he wasn't exactly thrilled he gave his virginity to Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha.

"We well well, what do I have here...hm?" The voice hissed pulling Naruto to turn around. Naruto wanted to pull back as his and Sasuke's face were too close for comfort. Sasuke was the biggest bully in the school and Naruto could tell the rave hair teen got enjoyment making Naruto's life hell.

"Sasuke." Naruto tried to sound indifferent about the whole thing but couldn't help his legs from shaking. He wasn't very scared of Sasuke, out of all the bullies in the school Sasuke was the only one who hardly used violence. But that didn't mean Sasuke's words didn't hurt just as bad, and when Sasuke did use his fist it was the only time Naruto missed class to spend sometime the nurses office.

"You didn't tell anyone did you Naruto?" Sasuke pushed back giving them both room to finally breath. Sasuke's face lacks emotion, to everyone in the school even Naruto knew that meant bad news.

"N-no." Hating himself for shuttering Naruto looked away. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke pulled back and limped away trying to leave the locker room.

"This isn't over Uzumaki." Sasuke hiss again as he limped out of sight.

As Naruto reached for his bag Naruto couldn't help but come up with the perfect idea to finally get the raven back. It was his turn to fuck Sasuke over,-no pun intended.

1+1=?


	2. Call me Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are un-beta’ed so sorry about any mistakes!!!

1+1= Call me Naruto...

Naruto sighed, shaking his head as he tried to eat his mac and cheese in the loud lunch room. His mom had packed it along with baked chicken, potatoes and a boxed juice. She really treated him like a kid sometime with the way she packed his lunches and picked out his clothes for him. But he liked it more than when he brother just gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when his mom to busy. Not that he was complaining, he couldn't cook to save his life. Pausing in mid chew Naruto glanced at the only other person that dared to sit with him at the table.

Kiba sat stuffing his face with chips as he look everywhere but at Naruto. The dog lover hadn't said much since the party, leaving Naruto a little put off but more interested than anything. What could cause Kiba that guy who he couldn't get to shut up, be quite for most of the day. Asking hadn't work so well and he didn't want Kiba to think he was picking on him or anything.

It didn't help that he could still feel Sasuke unflinching gaze looking at him from the back of the lunch room. The raven haired bully had kept close most of the day, not taking his eyes off of Naruto as if he was making sure he didn't go and tell anyone. Not that the blond would, it didn't sore him any smart point telling anyone he slept with that barbarian, no he couldn't tell. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get Sasuke back for all he's done to him.

"Are you done moppin'?." Naruto asked putting his fork down. If he was going to tell Kiba what happened, he wanted Kiba back to normal first. Then again he wasn't sure how Kiba would reacted to this, Kiba was a manly man and was all about boobs and ass.

"I'm not moppin', just not up for talking." Kiba also stopping eating to look at Naruto who was searching Kiba's face. For what?, he didn't know.

"The tell me what happened." Silence hung in the air between the two friends, Naruto not backing down. While the brunet finally let out a long tired breath.

"Alright fine, but not a word to anyone, ever." Naruto could tell Kiba meant it by the way he eyes shifted around the loud lunch room, as if to see if anyone was listening.

"You know I won't."

"Hm...I did end up sleeping with someone, there done, end of story." Kiba raised his hand in the air before setting it back on the table.

"Well that great isn't it?, you said you wanted to lose it." Not seeing the problem Naruto wanted to know why it upset his friend so much. Isn't this what he wanted?, to finally lose his virginity to whoever.

"Yea your right, so can we stop talking about this and go outside?" Holding up his finger the blond-haired teen reach around for his bag. Pulling out a small piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote something down. Kiba watched on a little more than confused as to what his friend was doing. Once done Naruto stood with the paper in one hand and his half eaten lunch in the other. Kiba followed suit crumpling up his chip bags.

On the way out, Naruto waited for Kiba to look the other way. He quickly handed the paper to the eating raven, not giving the other boy time to say anything as he walked out.

1+1=?

Sasuke watched the blond nerd talk to his mutt friend, hating that they looked so care free. He was the one that had woken up with his ass on fire thank to the nerd. Sasuke at first couldn't remember the day before, only getting little bits and pieces that flashed across his mind. By the time he walk-limped into the class room that morning and seeing Naruto's face, everything came back to him. The pain, the want and oh the pleasure, he could remember just about everything the blond had done to him.

Getting drunk that night, and going to his room to sleep it off. He wasn't sure but he think someone put a ruffie in his drink, causing him to become hot and bothered than ever in his life. The cool touch to his nipple had set his body on fire, and fogged up his mind. All he wanted was sweet pleasure the touch promised, and he didn't care who gave it to him.

The nerdy pervert had took advantage of him, while he was drunk and drugged. He manhandled him and took the only thing he was keeping for himself. And here he was sitting with his weird dog friend chatting away like any other day, Sasuke could feel his reputation go down the drain with each passing minute. If the blond breathe a breath of this, Sasuke world the he took years to make was over.

Sasuke watched as the blond get up and make his way over to him. Almost jumping in surprise Sasuke looked down at the note that was shoved into his chest. Watching the paper fall to the floor,he waited until the blond was out of sight before picking it up and reading it. He didn't think the nerd would be so bold to have the guts to give him something.

'Meet me after school, bring everything you need..unless you want me telling the whole student body.

Reading over and over again, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from being livid. Who did the nerdy blond bastard thing he was?!, because of one night did he think their roles has changed? But if the blond did tell, Sasuke knew he couldn't live it down. People knowing he was fucked by the biggest nerd in this schools history, oh the humiliation, no this most never get out.

Sasuke long since lost his appetite pushed his mostly empty tray away. His blood ripples underneath his skin as he willed his body to be calm, he was, he is Sasuke Uchiha, how could this happen. But he needed to keep this a secret.

Crushing the small bit of paper Sasuke got ready for his next class. He could see himself walking in and see the skinny blond pervert sitting there is in the front of the class, writing away. Being the spitting image of student perfection, as he answered all the questions eagerly. It was sicken, sicken to see, hear, and now feel. Knowing he had those hand on him in an intimate way. Sickening.

1+1= Time skip(After school)

Sasuke walked the building halls in a daze, the thought of going to meet up with the very person that cause he so much embarrassment. His feet felt so heavy, as he looked around the empty hallways, he was in no rush, he didn't want to meet with that, that, that...Nerd.

The only good thing that happened so far was he ass had stop hurting so much. The once really noticeable limp was up cover with his even steps. Eye twitching, Sasuke couldn't help but think. Is the damn nerd hung like a horse? He couldn't know, he didn't even remember seeing what was between the blonds legs that night.

Coming up to the door, he closed his eyes and gave his self a moment to get himself together, before pushing the door open. All he had to do is see what the blond want and make him a deal that will keep him quite about the whole thing. Easier say then done as he came face to face with the said blond. The air around the nerd was different from what he has seen before, he was still very weak and very nerdy looking, yes. But something was indeed different about the air around him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good to see you made it." The blond stated as he leaded on the school black polished gate. Sasuke notice the lack of the blond's bag that he always had on him, the nerds hands were hidden behind him.

"Hn, what do you want from me?" The question was bland and tasteless, to even Sasuke as he said it. He didn't want to be here and he wasn't going to pretend like he did, what for?

"Let get one thing straight about that night first." The blond shifted moving away from the gate. He glanced at Sasuke signaling him to follow as he walked away from the school.

1+1=Naruto's pov

Naruto tired not to show his nervousness as Sasuke followed him. He's been really thinking about this, 'How to make Sasuke life Hell'. Although he could never do anything drastic as tell anyone, or making Sasuke the laughing stock of the school in many other ways. Not that he thought it would work, it just that, it wasn't him. He wasn't like other people in the situation, he was always to kind hearted person that wanted to see the bright side of things. Even to someone as cold as Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't need to know that. He just needed Sasuke to believe he wasn't nervous walking with him, or that he really didn't know what he was doing. He needed Sasuke to believe, the nerd Naruto was now in control.

He wasn't them to talking somewhere neutral to both of them, somewhere quite and calming. The park next to the school was empty after hours most student having a better place to go, not that he didn't, he had homework to do after this. Sitting first Naruto waited for Sasuke to do the same. The darker haired teen ran his hand though his hair before slowly seating himself. He notice Sasuke was still sitting awkwardly, and he couldn't help but get some satisfaction from it. He cause it, and Sasuke deserved it.

"That night, I wasn't going to do anything to you-" Naruto saw the outrage in the pale some might call beautiful face. He was indifferent about Sasuke's look, tho he could admit Sasuke is a very good looking guy. Heck he could have lost his virginity to a butt ugly guy, so that was the only thing he was happy about doing it with Sasuke. But then Naruto thought he could have lost it to a pretty girl like Sakura, the bright side was now gone.

"What the hell d-." Naruto held up his hand to cut off the pissed off raven.

"-you!, were the one that ask for it, okay, okay I know how that sound but it's true. But! now that's, out of the way, let me tell you why your here." Waiting to see if Sasuke would have another rage in dose fix,Naruto watched on. What he was about to say was odd and unorthodox but he wanted this. It was time for Sasuke to feel have he felt every day, every got damn day.

"Well?" Asked the annoyed bully.

"I want you to walk a mile in my shoes." Naruto answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, I want you to dress like me, acted like me, and pretend to be friends with me." Yes this was strange, but what better why to get back at a bully but make the bully into nerd. The people they hate the most.

"You can't be serious?!" Asked the now even more enraged Sasuke.

"Or would you rather me show the school how you beg me to fuck...you" Naruto was sweating bullet in the inside, but he knew outwardly he looked cool and collect. Even Sasuke looked like he never saw Naruto before with this different air. And cursing, beg me to fuck you. Echoed in Sasuke's head as he fought to stay seated.

Naruto was going to add, fuck you like a common whore but thought better of it. And he wasn't the kind of person anyways, and the reaction he got was enough to know he had Sasuke where he wanted him.

"You have no proof, you will be just like all the other girls that said they slept with me." Sasuke patted himself on the back, he should have thought of that before. It was the first time someone spread rumor on sleeping with him, everyone knew better then believe it. Thank god. He wouldn't touches his class mates with a ten foot pole.

"I have it on tape" Naruto didn't miss beat as he lie out his ass, he just hoped Sasuke didn't see though it.

"How fucking dare you-." Sasuke started, he didn't remember seeing a camera but allot of that night was still missing to be sure.

"Deal or no deal Sasuke?" Naruto finished for him. The longer he let Sasuke think about it, the more the raven would say no or catch him in a lie. He couldn't have that, this was his chance and he was going to have it and show Sasuke how if feels to be him.

"You fuckin'-yes deal." Finally giving in Sasuke stood to leave, a part of him thinking looking like a nerd and acting like one was just as bad as the school knowing he was fucked by one. He will play this game for now, but he will find a way to get the nerd back.

"And Sasuke, call me Naruto" The blond smiled as he also made his leave. He has never heard Sasuke use he name before. He couldn't wait until his name passed those frowning lips.

"Whatever.." Grinch-ing his teeth Sasuke walked out the park without even looking back at the smirking nerd-Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is unbeta’ed so sorry for any mistakes!

1+1= Call me Naruto...

Naruto sighed, shaking his head as he tried to eat his mac and cheese in the loud lunch room. His mom had packed it along with baked chicken, potatoes and a boxed juice. She really treated him like a kid sometime with the way she packed his lunches and picked out his clothes for him. But he liked it more than when he brother just gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when his mom to busy. Not that he was complaining, he couldn't cook to save his life. Pausing in mid chew Naruto glanced at the only other person that dared to sit with him at the table.

Kiba sat stuffing his face with chips as he look everywhere but at Naruto. The dog lover hadn't said much since the party, leaving Naruto a little put off but more interested than anything. What could cause Kiba that guy who he couldn't get to shut up, be quite for most of the day. Asking hadn't work so well and he didn't want Kiba to think he was picking on him or anything.

It didn't help that he could still feel Sasuke unflinching gaze looking at him from the back of the lunch room. The raven haired bully had kept close most of the day, not taking his eyes off of Naruto as if he was making sure he didn't go and tell anyone. Not that the blond would, it didn't sore him any smart point telling anyone he slept with that barbarian, no he couldn't tell. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get Sasuke back for all he's done to him.

"Are you done moppin'?." Naruto asked putting his fork down. If he was going to tell Kiba what happened, he wanted Kiba back to normal first. Then again he wasn't sure how Kiba would reacted to this, Kiba was a manly man and was all about boobs and ass.

"I'm not moppin', just not up for talking." Kiba also stopping eating to look at Naruto who was searching Kiba's face. For what?, he didn't know.

"The tell me what happened." Silence hung in the air between the two friends, Naruto not backing down. While the brunet finally let out a long tired breath.

"Alright fine, but not a word to anyone, ever." Naruto could tell Kiba meant it by the way he eyes shifted around the loud lunch room, as if to see if anyone was listening.

"You know I won't."

"Hm...I did end up sleeping with someone, there done, end of story." Kiba raised his hand in the air before setting it back on the table.

"Well that great isn't it?, you said you wanted to lose it." Not seeing the problem Naruto wanted to know why it upset his friend so much. Isn't this what he wanted?, to finally lose his virginity to whoever.

"Yea your right, so can we stop talking about this and go outside?" Holding up his finger the blond-haired teen reach around for his bag. Pulling out a small piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote something down. Kiba watched on a little more than confused as to what his friend was doing. Once done Naruto stood with the paper in one hand and his half eaten lunch in the other. Kiba followed suit crumpling up his chip bags.

On the way out, Naruto waited for Kiba to look the other way. He quickly handed the paper to the eating raven, not giving the other boy time to say anything as he walked out.

1+1=?

Sasuke watched the blond nerd talk to his mutt friend, hating that they looked so care free. He was the one that had woken up with his ass on fire thank to the nerd. Sasuke at first couldn't remember the day before, only getting little bits and pieces that flashed across his mind. By the time he walk-limped into the class room that morning and seeing Naruto's face, everything came back to him. The pain, the want and oh the pleasure, he could remember just about everything the blond had done to him.

Getting drunk that night, and going to his room to sleep it off. He wasn't sure but he think someone put a ruffie in his drink, causing him to become hot and bothered than ever in his life. The cool touch to his nipple had set his body on fire, and fogged up his mind. All he wanted was sweet pleasure the touch promised, and he didn't care who gave it to him.

The nerdy pervert had took advantage of him, while he was drunk and drugged. He manhandled him and took the only thing he was keeping for himself. And here he was sitting with his weird dog friend chatting away like any other day, Sasuke could feel his reputation go down the drain with each passing minute. If the blond breathe a breath of this, Sasuke world the he took years to make was over.

Sasuke watched as the blond get up and make his way over to him. Almost jumping in surprise Sasuke looked down at the note that was shoved into his chest. Watching the paper fall to the floor,he waited until the blond was out of sight before picking it up and reading it. He didn't think the nerd would be so bold to have the guts to give him something.

'Meet me after school, bring everything you need..unless you want me telling the whole student body.

Reading over and over again, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from being livid. Who did the nerdy blond bastard thing he was?!, because of one night did he think their roles has changed? But if the blond did tell, Sasuke knew he couldn't live it down. People knowing he was fucked by the biggest nerd in this schools history, oh the humiliation, no this most never get out.

Sasuke long since lost his appetite pushed his mostly empty tray away. His blood ripples underneath his skin as he willed his body to be calm, he was, he is Sasuke Uchiha, how could this happen. But he needed to keep this a secret.

Crushing the small bit of paper Sasuke got ready for his next class. He could see himself walking in and see the skinny blond pervert sitting there is in the front of the class, writing away. Being the spitting image of student perfection, as he answered all the questions eagerly. It was sicken, sicken to see, hear, and now feel. Knowing he had those hand on him in an intimate way. Sickening.

1+1= Time skip(After school)

Sasuke walked the building halls in a daze, the thought of going to meet up with the very person that cause he so much embarrassment. His feet felt so heavy, as he looked around the empty hallways, he was in no rush, he didn't want to meet with that, that, that...Nerd.

The only good thing that happened so far was he ass had stop hurting so much. The once really noticeable limp was up cover with his even steps. Eye twitching, Sasuke couldn't help but think. Is the damn nerd hung like a horse? He couldn't know, he didn't even remember seeing what was between the blonds legs that night.

Coming up to the door, he closed his eyes and gave his self a moment to get himself together, before pushing the door open. All he had to do is see what the blond want and make him a deal that will keep him quite about the whole thing. Easier say then done as he came face to face with the said blond. The air around the nerd was different from what he has seen before, he was still very weak and very nerdy looking, yes. But something was indeed different about the air around him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good to see you made it." The blond stated as he leaded on the school black polished gate. Sasuke notice the lack of the blond's bag that he always had on him, the nerds hands were hidden behind him.

"Hn, what do you want from me?" The question was bland and tasteless, to even Sasuke as he said it. He didn't want to be here and he wasn't going to pretend like he did, what for?

"Let get one thing straight about that night first." The blond shifted moving away from the gate. He glanced at Sasuke signaling him to follow as he walked away from the school.

1+1=Naruto's pov

Naruto tired not to show his nervousness as Sasuke followed him. He's been really thinking about this, 'How to make Sasuke life Hell'. Although he could never do anything drastic as tell anyone, or making Sasuke the laughing stock of the school in many other ways. Not that he thought it would work, it just that, it wasn't him. He wasn't like other people in the situation, he was always to kind hearted person that wanted to see the bright side of things. Even to someone as cold as Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't need to know that. He just needed Sasuke to believe he wasn't nervous walking with him, or that he really didn't know what he was doing. He needed Sasuke to believe, the nerd Naruto was now in control.

He wasn't them to talking somewhere neutral to both of them, somewhere quite and calming. The park next to the school was empty after hours most student having a better place to go, not that he didn't, he had homework to do after this. Sitting first Naruto waited for Sasuke to do the same. The darker haired teen ran his hand though his hair before slowly seating himself. He notice Sasuke was still sitting awkwardly, and he couldn't help but get some satisfaction from it. He cause it, and Sasuke deserved it.

"That night, I wasn't going to do anything to you-" Naruto saw the outrage in the pale some might call beautiful face. He was indifferent about Sasuke's look, tho he could admit Sasuke is a very good looking guy. Heck he could have lost his virginity to a butt ugly guy, so that was the only thing he was happy about doing it with Sasuke. But then Naruto thought he could have lost it to a pretty girl like Sakura, the bright side was now gone.

"What the hell d-." Naruto held up his hand to cut off the pissed off raven.

"-you!, were the one that ask for it, okay, okay I know how that sound but it's true. But! now that's, out of the way, let me tell you why your here." Waiting to see if Sasuke would have another rage in dose fix,Naruto watched on. What he was about to say was odd and unorthodox but he wanted this. It was time for Sasuke to feel have he felt every day, every got damn day.

"Well?" Asked the annoyed bully.

"I want you to walk a mile in my shoes." Naruto answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, I want you to dress like me, acted like me, and pretend to be friends with me." Yes this was strange, but what better why to get back at a bully but make the bully into nerd. The people they hate the most.

"You can't be serious?!" Asked the now even more enraged Sasuke.

"Or would you rather me show the school how you beg me to fuck...you" Naruto was sweating bullet in the inside, but he knew outwardly he looked cool and collect. Even Sasuke looked like he never saw Naruto before with this different air. And cursing, beg me to fuck you. Echoed in Sasuke's head as he fought to stay seated.

Naruto was going to add, fuck you like a common whore but thought better of it. And he wasn't the kind of person anyways, and the reaction he got was enough to know he had Sasuke where he wanted him.

"You have no proof, you will be just like all the other girls that said they slept with me." Sasuke patted himself on the back, he should have thought of that before. It was the first time someone spread rumor on sleeping with him, everyone knew better then believe it. Thank god. He wouldn't touches his class mates with a ten foot pole.

"I have it on tape" Naruto didn't miss beat as he lie out his ass, he just hoped Sasuke didn't see though it.

"How fucking dare you-." Sasuke started, he didn't remember seeing a camera but allot of that night was still missing to be sure.

"Deal or no deal Sasuke?" Naruto finished for him. The longer he let Sasuke think about it, the more the raven would say no or catch him in a lie. He couldn't have that, this was his chance and he was going to have it and show Sasuke how if feels to be him.

"You fuckin'-yes deal." Finally giving in Sasuke stood to leave, a part of him thinking looking like a nerd and acting like one was just as bad as the school knowing he was fucked by one. He will play this game for now, but he will find a way to get the nerd back.

"And Sasuke, call me Naruto" The blond smiled as he also made his leave. He has never heard Sasuke use he name before. He couldn't wait until his name passed those frowning lips.

"Whatever.." Grinch-ing his teeth Sasuke walked out the park without even looking back at the smirking nerd-Naruto.


	4. You not hot I’m just cold

1+1=Your not hot...I'm just cold

As time ticked away Sasuke couldn't help but dread the last bell, the same bell that was handing him to his pitiful fate. It was surprising really, seeing as he has always loved the last bell signaling his freedom, but not now, not with what is waiting for him. Just the thought as to what he was going to do after school made him sick, Naruto was milking this situation for all that it was worth and Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take before he finally snaps. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but seeing as he was the one that was fucked, black-mailed and turned into a nerd, he had the right to be just a little with all that Sasuke started the respect the geek a little, for his bold show of authority. Sasuke didn't know the nerd had it in him, and the gain him a little speck of respect from Sasuke.

Going to Naruto's house in less than five minutes.

It shouldn't be this hard really, it wasn't as if the little freaky blond nerd was asking to sleep with him again. Just dress and act like him, that did nothing to sooth his worry though. The raven haired male just wanted to go home, listening to music and smoke, and the nerdy teen was taking that all away from him.

Sasuke sighed again as the bell finally chimed, bringing the students to attention. Most had their things already packed and was waiting for the sign to finally leave. Something that Sasuke had always did, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the first person out the school everyday. But now he was stuck here until Naruto leaves. The blond hair teen always found some type of reason to stay late, Sasuke had notice a few months ago. At first he thought the blond was doing it just because he was a little nerdy shit that liked staying after school to do extra stuff that wasn't need. The truth though was all to simple, the blond was getting bullied and it wasn't just by him.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't know there were other bullies in the school, he just didn't notice them pick on Naruto or notice them at all for that matter. It was only when he bothered picking on the blond did he notice him, but most time Naruto could be the elephant in the room and Sasuke would look right past him and see nothing. He might have to see about those other bullies, only because Sasuke didn't like to share what he considered his target of-course.

Pulling himself out his thoughts; Sasuke looked around the room trying to spot the shockingly blond strands he was use to seeing up front. He didn't get the chance to sit next to the nerd up front seeing as Naruto was already sitting with his dog friend and the other desk was occupied by some other nameless student Sasuke didn't care about.

Naruto was still there packing away his stuff into his bag that sat next to him, when Sasuke looked over again from the other students. Deciding to do the same Sasuke put the newly brought book into his bag not soon after throwing in his pen. It looked like Naruto wasn't going to stay after school after all, which seem to be the only thing Sasuke was thankful for. Slowly Sasuke pulled himself from his seat making his way over to the distracted blond. The raven watched as Naruto carefully put his thing away, making sure to put them in the right spot, so not to get them mixed together. Really?, even nerds would call him a nerd. Sasuke had to think shaking his head.

"Look, are we going or not, it makes no difference to me." Naruto snapped up looking back at Sasuke, seemingly seeing him for the first time in the class.

"Ah, yeah yeah...just give me a second." Adding more speed Naruto pushed everything in his bag, before finally standing.

Naruto was the first to start walking, going in a steady slow rhythm that annoyed Sasuke to know end. Finally coming to the entrance Naruto adjusted his bag on his back as he shivered a little. The nice weather had made a turn for the worst as the air chilled them to the bone.

"I hope you up for the walk." Sasuke was about to ask what the blond was talking about when it suddenly hit him. He has always seen Naruto walking home from school, Sasuke only knew because sometimes he would be driving and catch a glimpse of Naruto's blond hair. He didn't know why he know it was Naruto's, he just did.

"I don't know about you but I'm driving." Naruto didn't look all the surprised as he nodded, figure he was going to be walking home alone.

"Here let me give you the address then."Naruto turned his bag around to reach in for paper and a pen. The raven wanted to slap his forehead, he had throw out the car hint in the hopes that the blond would just get in with him without Sasuke having to ask. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to think he some how change and somehow was a newer nicer Sasuke.

"Look it would be easier if you just ride with me, the would make it easier then waiting for you to get there." Naruto for his part was genuinely shocked at the suggestion, but still followed Sasuke to his car.

The dive was awkward if anyone asked Naruto how he felt about it. Sasuke sat quite all the while looking at the road in front of him, only looking away to looked out the rare view mirror that was on Naruto's side. Neither had something to say, Naruto trying to think of a way to make this work while Sasuke thought of a way to get out of this without looking bad.

They both knew this was going to be a long day.

1+1=?

Pulling up to the small three bed room house, Naruto was the first to get out breathing a breathe of fresh air as he did so. Sasuke leisurely did the same as he eyed the modest house, it was know secret between them that he didn't want to be there, but something about this did spark his interest. Maybe it was Naruto knew found attitude or the way he had taken charge the night of the party, not that Sasuke was prizing the nerd, no, just notice something he hadn't before.

Following the blond into the house, the first thing Sasuke notice was the smell of food that he didn't recognize. It wasn't a bad smell, if anything it smelled really good. Looking around as he went Sasuke noticed the pictures on the walls, some of them had Naruto and three other people Sasuke assumed was the rest of Naruto's family. The blond was still making his way down the hall into an open area.

"Mom I'm home." Sasuke paused for just a second, before rounding the corner to the open pace Naruto was looking into. The area turned out to be a kitchen, but what Sasuke notice first was the red haired women that was standing in front of a bobbling pot. She turned to face them, well to face Naruto. She was a little taken a back when she saw Sasuke standing there also. If Sasuke had to use one word to describe Naruto's mother, it would have to be beautiful. Bright green eyes, flaming red hair and soft pale skin, Sasuke had the erg to turn and see what looks Naruto got from her.

"Ah, Naruto I didn't hear you come in, and you brought a friend." Whipping her hands on the pink and white kitchen aprons, she made her way over to them holding out her hand to Sasuke.

"Kushina." Came the chipper sweet voice.

"Sasuke, nice to meet you." Sasuke politely said shaking the hand.

"O-k, now that, that's over mom what are you m-."

"Yo Naruto you home already what a surprise." Both male and female turned to face the new comer the stud in the other kitchen door way. There stud someone that looked like an older Naruto, expect this other boy has deep red hair-the same color as Naruto's mother Kushina. The tips of the red hair was bleached yellow, making the hair look like dancing fire. The new male was taller than them by more than a few inches. A light tight blue shirt, and baggy gray sweat pants was all the other wore.

"Yepp, there was nothing to do there anyways." Sasuke didn't notice before but outside of school Naruto's voice change. From a annoying nasally whine to and now deeper voice that really proved Naruto's age and gender age.

"And you finally brought another friend other than Kiba." Walking into the kitchen, the red hair male took a seat in front of the books the laid on the table, Sasuke finally just noticed sitting there.

"Eh, oh yeah, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my older no life brother Kyuubi." Kyuubi snorted at the 'no life' comment but said nothing as he went back to his books he was studying for his next class.

"Sup." Kyuubi glanced over at Sasuke before going back to what he was going.

"Hey." Was all the raven could say in return.

"Well if you will excuse us." Naruto tugged on Sasuke sleeve as he turning leaving the kitchen first. Sasuke nodded one last time before following Naruto out. They walked the rest of the way down the hall before going up a flight of stairs. Walking down the hall, Sasuke notice more picture hung on the wall, he had to wonder were all homes like this. His only housed a few pictures here and there, only because his mother wanted them.

"Here we are." The blond stopped at the second door in the hall, it looked like every other door in the hall. Stepping aside Naruto allowed Sasuke to walk in first.

The room was medium sized, with a full bed, a dresser with a T.V sitting on it and a desk full of papers and books. But the thing that stuck out the most was the big comic book posters that cover every inch of the walls. Sasuke had to mentally shake is head, because for some reason he saw this coming a mile away. Going for the chair the sat in front of the desk Sasuke sat and made himself some-what at home.

"Well?" Sasuke asked bored looking at the still standing teen.

"Well what."

"Look your the one that wanted me come in the first place." Naruto would never admit it , but when the word left Sasuke mouth the only thing he could think about was the night of the party. He might not like the raven haired boy but he wasn't going to lie to myself, he had thought about sleeping with Sasuke again. He was just realistic and knew it was never going to happen again.

"Okay I will admit I haven't thought this far, but I do want you to see how it's like to be me." Naruto watch Sasuke's face scrunch, before relaxing again a minute later.

"Fine whatever." Standing once again Sasuke looked around the room before he spotted Naruto extensive comic collection that rested on the shelf's that was mounted above Naruto's bed. He knew some of them, most he didn't. But the one it did know was one of the only things he reads.

"You like Soul Eater(1) too I see."Sasuke jumped back a bit, feeling Naruto's breath tickle his ear. Sasuke would deny it to his dying day, that the blond being on close and his voice sounding so deep did turn him on just a bit.

"Hm, not a bad read." Sasuke responded moving away from the Naruto, before he got anymore bad idea about how the blond felt against him.

They talked for awhile about the different comic they knew, mostly Naruto knew everyone Sasuke said and credited it, or mad fun of it. Which caused Sasuke to changed the subject having gotten tired of Naruto in going on about the different comic he liked. Putting there dislike aside Sasuke had to say it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Naruto didn't really know how he felt about spending time with Sasuke. Sasuke just seem like a normal guy he could be friends with, and yet here they were.

"You want me to see life out of your eyes, but how will that really benefit you in the long run?" Naruto didn't know how to answer that. What did he really want out of this? To show Sasuke how it felt to be him, how he saw the world. What life was like being bullied, or having know friends. But even if Sasuke saw all that would he really change? Naruto didn't know but something just keep making him try, for what gain he didn't know. For now this was enough, for now.

"Maybe one day you will come to realize, but you most do it on your own." Came the cryptic answer.

Realize what?

The question went unanswered for the rest of their time together, Naruto's mother had come up to see if Sasuke wanted to stay for dinner. Sasuke agreed to stay and thanked her for her hospitality as he did so. As the red hair women left Sasuke noticed how quite Naruto had gotten, and not wanting to ask Sasuke brushed if off as none if his business. Standing for dinner Naruto was the first one out the door and down the stair as Sasuke followed quietly behind.

The kitchen was bustling with sound as utensils and plats lashed together, and room friendly voice volume consumed the room. Sasuke walked in seeing Naruto's mother and brother, and another man Sasuke had to assume was Naruto's father seeing the resemblance between them. As Kyuubi had getting red hair and green eyes from the mother, Naruto had gotten the blond hair and blue eyes from the father. Sasuke had never seen a family looks divide in such as way. Sasuke had gotten something from bother parents like, face from his mother and built from his father. While Itachi had gotten their mother frame and a mixture in the face from both. This family on the other hand, look like one child had gotten one parent looks the next got the other. Which makes Sasuke wonder if the two had had another child would there finally be a bigger mixture or still taken one side. Sasuke's thought came to a halt as someone called his name.

"Sasuke?" Looking around the raven saw that it was Naruto who had called him to attention. Nodding in acknowledgement Sasuke signaled for Naruto to continue.

"I was just introducing you to my dad, dad this is Sasuke a...frien-friend from school." Noting the hesitation Sasuke wondered about it before figuring Naruto wanted this to be casual as possible.

Something about this seemed off to Sasuke, but then again who was he to decided what was normal family dinner behavior. When his own never have the time to even sit together. In a way Sasuke envied them and what they had, normalcy. Something he has never had. Naruto's mother and father laughed together as Kyuubi added also laughing, and Naruto listened clearly interested. It was never like that at his house Sasuke notice, only his mother talked now and again as everyone listen with nothing to say, the convocations were never warm like this, they were never like his. I want this.

Surprised by that very thought the fork in Sasuke hand fell to the plate below, drawing others attention to him.

"I-I just remember I had to do something, I'm sorry to have to leave like this, the food was exquisite . If everyone will excuse me." Standing quickly Sasuke exited the kitchen and raced up stairs to Naruto's bedroom to get his bag. Grabbing the bag Sasuke wasted know time going back down the stairs and out the door.

"Sasuke wait." Pausing in his step Sasuke waited for Naruto to continue without facing him.

"What wrong? I mean you were fine and then you just-just." Naruto seem to be at a loss for words as he stood there.

"It's nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Sasuke got into his car, not waiting for Naruto to say anything else as he drove away.

I want this?

1+1=?


End file.
